The Oddities Of Curiosities (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
' ' The Oddities Of Curiosities (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction) ' ' Synopsis Spongebob grows curious in the psychology behind his friends. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Gary The Snail Patrick Star Sandy Cheeks Squidward Tentacles Eugene H. Krabs Sheldon J. Plankton Kids(cameo) Santa Claus(cameo) The Story The story commences at Spongebob's pineapple. Gary is sleeping until Spongebob comes into the room screaming happily. ' ' GARY(frustrated and cranky): Mrowwww! ' ' SPONGEBOB: Sorry Gary! But I just got a gift in the mail! ' ' GARY: Meow Meow ' ' SPONGEBOB: Don’t care? Oh don’t be like that Gare-Bear! Now, let's see what my gift is! Lalala! ' ' Spongebob takes a pair of scissors from under Gary's shell and slices open the box cover. After blowing off some dust, he sees that it is a book called, “Oddities and Curiosities.” ' ' SPONGEBOB: Oddities and Curiosities!! Ummm,.. What is that supposed to be again? ' ' GARY: Meow ' ' SPONGEBOB: Psychology? What's psychology? ' ' GARY: Meow Meow Meow Meow ' ' SPONGEBOB: Study of fish kind? You mean, with this book, I can spy into the lives of my friends? ' ' GARY: Meow ' ' SPONGEBOB: Whoo! I’m going to have so much fun with this! I’m going now! Don’t forget to do your homework Gary! ' ' GARY: Mrowww ' ' Gary shuts his eyes and goes back to bed. ' ' The scene cuts to Patrick leaning by his rock just staring stupidly into space. Spongebob ducks by another nearby rock to study his friend. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Patrick Starfish, bestest friend forever, a loving son of two older parents, a brother of a scary sibling, and somebody who makes sure he receives extra cheese on a Krabby Patty. Today, he leans by a rock, fascinating! ' ' Patrick continues staring, Spongebob's smile starts to fade, days pass as the sun and moon rise and set, a snowstorm passes through, tulips rise, kids go trick or treating and Santa Claus passes over Bikini Bottom. ' ' SANTA: Ho Ho Ho! Merry Christmas! Is it? ' ' Spongebob snores until Patrick walks up to him. ' ' PATRICK: Hey Spongebob! ' ' SPONGEBOB: I didn’t peek at a panty, uh what, oh, uh, you stopped staring! How long has it been? ' ' PATRICK: Two years. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Oh boy, I need to feed Gary. ' ' A glimpse is shown of Gary, just fine, having had snacked on all of the books in Spongebob's library. ' ' PATRICK: Anyways, why were you crouching by this rock? ' ' SPONGEBOB: Studying you! ' ' PATRICK: Study?! No! I hate studying! That means tests! ' ' Patrick thinks of a math test with a big F on it. The test evilly laughs. ' ' PATRICK: GO AWAY!!! ' ' He fearfully swipes the thought away. ' ' SPONGEBOB: No! I meant studying you! Psychology! ' ' PATRICK: Psychology? What's that? I heard of Wumbology, which my cousin teaches at a university! ' ' SPONGEBOB: Uh, never mind. ' ' PATRICK: Well see you later, I’m going to get a burrito. ' ' Patrick walks away. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Wait? Two years? Huh, I’m surprised I had not grown a beard. ' ' Spongebob instantly grows a white beard. ' ' SPONGEBOB: ……… Nevermind. ' ' The scene cuts to Spongebob approaching Sandy's treedome. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Okay, Oddities and Curiosities, let's see what we have in store for Sandy Cheeks, southern squirrel from Texas, loves science and is a blacker belt at karate. She is also good at wilderness training. ' ' Spongebob observes Sandy through binoculars. ' ' SANDY: Yee-haw! I have finally completed my Nut Bar Maker! Forget the Nutty Nuttastic, these bars are actual homegrown, Texas! Whoop! ' ' Sandy begins chewing on a Texas Nut Bar. ' ' SPONGEBOB(writing): Hmmm, subject consumes candy bar. ' ' He resumes observance. ' ' Sandy finishes her nut bar and begins roasting a Marshmallow over a bunsen burner. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Roasts the sweet Space treat over a burner that made me fail chemistry. What next? ' ' Sandy consumes her finished marshmallow. She then grabs out a jukebox and begins exercising to country music. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Uhhhhh. ' ' Spongebob continues staring. After squatting, Sandy turns around and notices the Sponge. ' ' SANDY: AAAH! SPONGEBOB?! ' ' SPONGEBOB: Uh oh! Experiment compromised! Must leave! ' ' Spongebob grabs his book and other equipment and skedaddles up the hills. Sandy walks out and shakes her fist. ' ' SANDY: SQUAREPANTS!!!!! ' ' Spongebob, out of breath, stops in front of Squidward's house, blocking the sunlight from reaching the skinny blue octopus, trying to sunbathe the daily stress off of him. ' ' SQUIDWARD: Beat it Spongebob. I’m trying to sunbathe! Not sunburn! ' ' SPONGEBOB: Oh hey Squidward! Do you mind if I study your psychology? ' ' SQUIDWARD: No, leave. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Pretty please? ' ' SQUIDWARD: No ' ' SPONGEBOB: Sugar sprinkles? ' ' SQUIDWARD: I’m on a DIET. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Cherry? ' ' SQUIDWARD: UGH!!!! FINE!!!! GO and… WATER MY PLANTS!! ' ' Spongebob writes in his notepad. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Subject orders Sponge to water his tulips. Ditto! ' ' Spongebob runs off. Squidward squirts some more SPF 1000 on his arms. ' ' SQUIDWARD: Barnaclehead. ' ' Spongebob arrives at Squidward's tulip garden. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Okay uh, what do I water with? ' ' Spongebob gets out a water bottle. ' ' SPONGEBOB: We’re underwater. ' ' He finds a hose. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Too industrial. ' ' He then picks up a battleaxe. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Ha! Take that Biology teacher! Battleaxes can be used for plants! ' ' Squidward is about to put a tune on his portable radio when suddenly, dirt hits his face. ' ' SQUIDWARD: Argh, what the?! ' ' He then sees Spongebob destroying the tulips. ' ' SQUIDWARD: SPONGEBOB!!! ' ' SPONGEBOB: There! I watered your plants! ' ' SQUIDWARD: WATERED?!! ' ' SPONGEBOB: Yeah! With the power of a battleaxe. That's what you wanted right? ' ' Squidward's face boils. ' ' SPONGEBOB: I think I should get going now. ' ' Spongebob runs away while Squidward explodes in anger. ' ' Spongebob continues walking along until hearing something. He looks to see Mr.Krabs and Plankton having a Nerf Laser fight. ' ' MR.KRABS: Forget it Plankton! No formuler for you! ' ' PLANKTON: I want to push this laser to maximum power Eugene! ' ' Mr.Krabs notices Spongebob. ' ' MR.KRABS: Spongebob me boy! Help! Get me some laser ammo before I’m lasered! The formula is in your hands! ' ' SPONGEBOB: Oh uh um. ' ' PLANKTON: NO! HELP ME! And together we can rule the world!!!!! AND COLLEGE!!! ' ' SPONGEBOB: Uhhhh ' ' MR.KRABS: SPONGEBOB!!! ' ' Spongebob runs into the Krusty Krab to get the formula. ' ' PLANKTON: Oh no you don’t! ' ' Plankton blasts the Krusty Krab to smithereens with his Nerf laser. ' ' MR.KRABS: NOOOOO!!! ' ' Spongebob crawls out of an ash pile with the formula. ' ' SPONGEBOB: I’m okay Mr.K and the formula is too. ' ' Mr.Krabs runs by making Spongebob fall down. ' ' MR.KRABS: ME MONEY!!! ' ' Plankton walks up and points his nerf at Spongebob. ' ' PLANKTON: Surrender me the formula now Spongehead! Or tell your pineapple goodbye! ' ' Spongebob remains silent. ' ' PLANKTON: Have it your way! ' ' Plankton blasts Spongebob but due to the soft texture of Sponge, the beam bounces off him and hits Plankton turning him into a burnt mark. ' ' PLANKTON: Ouch. ' ' Mr.Krabs emerges from the ash pile, with just one dollar. ' ' SPONGEBOB: You saved one dollar! ' ' MR.KRABS: That's coming out of your paycheck, boy! ' ' SPONGEBOB: Yes sir! ' ' The dollar bill however sizzles up into ashes making Krabs twitch. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Oh uh, well, um, could I uh, study your psychology? ' ' Mr.Krabs grabs Spongebob and launches him. ' ' SPONGEBOB: AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! ' ' Spongebob falls to his house going through the chimney and landing into the living room while Gary watches TV. ' ' GARY: Meow ' ' SPONGEBOB(with some broken teeth): I’m okay. ' ' He puts his head back to the floor. ' ' There are aggressive knocks at the door until Sandy kicks it down with her foot. She, Squidward, Plankton and Mr.Krabs enter, all angry at Spongebob for his tests. ' ' SANDY: Don’t spy on me again! You hickory smoked sausage as evil as August! ' ' SQUIDWARD: Those tulips were imported! From Kelpwood Hills! ' ' PLANKTON: You’re lucky Karen could regenerate me with a potion! ' ' MR.KRABS: My bank account is non existent now! ARRGHHHHH!!!! ' ' The four characters all make unintelligible and angry arguments. Gary blows up a paper bag and pops it making a loud sound to startle and quiet down the angered. ' ' GARY: Meow ' ' Gary goes to bed. ' ' SPONGEBOB: I’m sorry that this got out of hand guys, I was just trying to study your everyday lives. ' ' SQUIDWARD: Why?! ' ' SPONGEBOB(showing the book): This. ' ' Sandy grabs it. ' ' SANDY: Oddities and Curiosities? ' ' SPONGEBOB: Yes ' ' PLANKTON: You buffoon! That book is a scam! I know it because, I have experience with my career as a scam artist! ' ' SPONGEBOB: So ' ' SANDY: So you were scammed out of money from something that was used to anger us all. Was this an internet purchase? ' ' Gary wakes up, smiles with embarrassment and slowly slithers away into the Kitchen. ' ' MR.KRABS: Listen me lad, never trust buying anything on the inter web net, whatever you kids call it these days. The only scam you should buy are Krabby Patties, because, they are delicious! And make money! Understand? ' ' SPONGEBOB: Yes, I understand. ' ' SANDY: Good ' ' Squidward grabs a rake. ' ' SQUIDWARD: But I’m still going to clobber him for my tulips! ' ' Sandy steps on Squidward's foot to force him to drop the rake and forget it. She then leaves to go resume her exercising, Squidward walks home, Mr.Krabs leaves to go and pickpocket people of money and Plankton teleports away with his teleportation device. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Well I learned a lesson Gary! Don’t fall for a scam! Or you get a bunch of angry friends at you. ' ' GARY: Meow ' ' Spongebob turns around and gets startled, he sees Patrick, dressed as a clown. ' ' SPONGEBOB: Patrick? PATRICK: Stay away from the movie theater! Category:SquidwardTentacles35